


L'affaire du trop riche locataire

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: D'après un prompt -Pourquoi Holmes continue-t-il à habiter à Baker Street, alors qu'il pourrait aisément déménager dans un endroit plus luxueux?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21
Collections: Victorian Holmes Prompt Box





	L'affaire du trop riche locataire

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [rachelindeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed) in the [Victorian221bPromptBox](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Victorian221bPromptBox) collection. 



> Je ne sais malheureusement pas très bien écrire en anglais... Si quelqu'un voulait traduire cette histoire, iel auriat ma bénédiction!
> 
> J'ai peur de m'être éloigné du prompt de base en me concentrant plus sur le drama que la question du prompt, mais on ne se refait pas... 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'm interested in the fact that Holmes continued to run his business out of 221B even after he became rich, and curious what effect that had on clients' impressions of him. As we hear in _Resident Patient_ , how successful - and thus how good - a professional you were perceived to be often depended heavily on how nice your office was. And here we have Holmes, always working out of the same rooms he and Watson chose when they were both relatively poor. I'd love a fic exploring this from any angle: maybe Holmes's point of view on what statement he intends to make with this, or whether there are more personal/sentimental motives that are more important in making him determined never to move to a nicer/more spacious house or neighborhood; or maybe Mrs. Hudson's point of view on it (remembering that _Dying Detective_ made it canon that Holmes raised his own rent over the years and could easily have just bought the house with the amount he paid, though he never did); or maybe some outside POVs from rich versus poor clients and what it meant to them to come to that door. How did 221B shape their impressions of the man, or men, within?

— Merci du fond du cœur, Monsieur Holmes ! s’exclama la Duchesse en serrant les mains de son fiancé, tout juste rescapé d’une bande spécialisé en chantages et enlèvements. Sans vous, nous n’aurions jamais…

L’émotion vola la fin de sa phrase.

— Je vous en prie, répondit sincèrement le détective. Je n’ai fait que mon travail. Et je n’étais pas seul !

Il pointa du doigt Watson, qui rayonnait de bonheur devant l’heureuse fin de cette sordide affaire – et peut-être, aussi, parce qu’un certain détective venait de reconnaître sa participation dans l’enquête – et Lestrade, qui fit un modeste signe de tête, conscient de n’avoir fait que fournir un appui policier au bon moment.

— « Que votre travail » a sauvé une vie qui m’était plus chère que la mienne, rétorqua la femme en plongeant la main dans son sac. L’argent ne pourra jamais rembourser ma dette, mais acceptez au moins ce payement.

Elle en sortit un chèque, qu’elle garnit d’un chiffre à plusieurs zéros, avant de lui tendre.

— Madame la Duchesse…

— J’insiste.

Le détective sourit pour montrer qu’il était vaincu et se saisit du papier, qu’il tendit distraitement à Watson.

— Et maintenant, si vous le permettez, lança-t-il à la ronde en désignant sa fausse barbe, je dois me débarbouiller ! J’ai vécu bien trop longtemps dans la peau de Jack Smith, Sherlock Holmes commence à me manquer !

Lestrade leva les yeux au ciel devant cette déclaration théâtrale et lui indiqua la direction des vestiaires, conscient que le consultant la connaissait déjà parfaitement. Holmes fit un tour sur lui-même, envoya un clin d’œil à Watson, et sortit triomphalement du bureau. Le docteur, conscient qu’il souriait affectueusement dans la direction où il avait disparu, tenta vaguement de reprendre contenance – sans grand succès.

— Nous allons, nous aussi, prendre congé, déclara la Duchesse en se levant, entrainant son compagnon, visiblement exténué. Messieurs…

— Reposez-vous bien, salua Watson. Et n’hésitez pas à passer à Baker Street si vous avez besoin d’aide médicale, Monsieur Riolhet. Je viendrais vous visiter dans quelques jours, pour m’assurer que tout va bien.

— Merci, docteur, répondit l’intéressé avant de suivre sa dulcinée.

La porte se referma doucement dans leur dos, laissant Watson et Lestrade en face à face. L’inspecteur soupira et s’étira, visiblement content de lui-même.

— Eh bien, se félicita-t-il en ouvrant une carafe pour remplir deux verres, si toutes les journées pouvaient finir ainsi…

— À qui le dites-vous, répondit Watson, amusé, en glissant le chèque dans son porte-feuille.

— Un beau pactole, hein ? Commenta l’inspecteur en lui tendant son verre. Avec le milliardaire du mois dernier et l’histoire des camés du Vatican, en janvier, Holmes ne doit pas être sur la paille…

— C’est vrai, avoua le docteur en plongeant les lèvres dans son verre. Et dire que deux ans plus tôt, nous avons emménagé ensemble par manque d’argent…

— Deux ans, déjà ? Répéta le policier, surpris. Vous savez qu’au début, nous pariions sur le temps que vous tiendrez ?

Watson lui adressa un regard amusé, mais se passa de commentaire.

— Bref, reprit l’inspecteur en changeant de sujet, l’argent… Ça va, ça vient… Vous ne devez plus avoir de problèmes de loyer !

— Oh non ! Rit le docteur. Il a tellement augmenté la rente de Madame Hudson qu’il aurait pu racheter le bâtiment à la place ! Non qu’elle ne le mérite pas, la pauvre, nous ne sommes pas toujours faciles à vivre…

Lestrade parut sur le point de faire un ajout – peut-être pour préciser qu’un des locataires était certainement plus dur à vivre que l’autre – mais préféra s’abstenir.

Watson crut entendre un bruit vers la porte et faillit tourner son regard dans cette direction lorsque l’inspecteur reprit, captant son attention.

— Je me demande tout de même pourquoi Holmes reste à Baker Street… On jauge la capacité d’un praticien d’après son cabinet, n’est-ce pas ?

— Ça… soupira amèrement Watson.

— Eh bien, imaginez les clients qu’il pourrait avoir s’il déménageait dans un quartier plus luxueux !

— Il pourrait recevoir tous les ministres, acquiesça rêveusement le docteur. Les princes, les ducs, les milliardaires…

— Exactement !

— Mais il perdrait certainement sa clientèle plus modeste, et ça, il ne l’accepterait jamais !

— Oh, allons, il pourrait toujours trainer dans les bas quartiers ou garder un cabinet secondaire à Baker Street ! Vraiment, plus j’y pense… Ah moins qu’il ait un vice caché qui lui face perdre une partie de l’argent qu’il gagne ? Ou de mauvais investissements ?

— Certainement pas ! s’indigna le docteur.

— Bon, bon… Alors dites-moi, vous, vous devez bien savoir !

— Je n’en ai aucune idée, avoua Watson. Peut-être qu’il prévoit de le faire lorsqu’il aura le temps ?

En secret, bien sûr, il espérait que les clients et l’argent n’était pas la seule raison pour laquelle Holmes ne déménageait pas, et qu’il y en avait une autre, une qui l’effrayait autant qu’elle le séduisait, peuplant ses rêves d’espoirs fous et de fantasmes aux visages familiers. Une raison qui l’impliquait, lui. Mais pouvait-il être si présomptueux ? Ne projetait-il pas ses désirs illicites sur son innocent colocataire ? Holmes était si… si… si Holmes ! Était-il seulement raisonnable de penser qu’il puisse vouloir habiter quelque part parce qu’un ancien docteur de guerre, encore miné par les combats, sans clientèle et sans don particulier, y habitait aussi ?

Il replongea ses lèvres dans son verre, avalant l’alcool sans en ressentir la chaleur. Saurait-il jamais ce qui résidait dans le cœur du détective ?

Alors qu’il finissait cette pensée, la porte s’ouvrit, laissant entrer le détective en question. Il souriait toujours, mais un observateur watsonien n’aurait pu manquer de remarquer le pli qui barrait son front, l’éclat sombre de son regard, ou le tapotement irrité de ses doigts sur son manteau. Sa bonne humeur s’était envolée. Avait-il abîmé sa fausse barbe en la retirant ? Ou apprit une mauvaise nouvelle ?

— Ah, je vois que vous êtes déjà passé à la suite des réjouissances, railla-t-il en portant ostensiblement son regard sur la carafe que Lestrade était en train de renverser dans son verre vide.

— Holmes… commença Watson, surprit par sa brusquerie.

— Inutile que nous aillons au Simpsons’, alors, le coupa le détective. Au revoir, Lestrade. Watson. J’ai à faire, ce soir, je rentrerai certainement tard.

— À faire ? Releva le pauvre docteur. Mais nous…

_Nous devions célébrer votre victoire, comme toujours._

— Vous passerez le mot à Madame Hudson ! Lança Holmes en faisant volte-face pour partir.

La porte se referma en claquant dans son dos.

— Quelle mouche l’a piqué ? lâcha Lestrade, stupéfait.

Watson reposa lentement son verre, sa joie disparue. Il fit ses adieux par automatisme, enfila son manteau et sortit du commissariat, manquant d’oublier sa canne.

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu contrarier Holmes à ce point ? Qu’ils aient commencé à boire sans lui ? Non, il n’était pas si mesquin… Une découverte sur l’affaire ? Une nouvelle information ? À moins qu’il ait dit ou fait quelque chose, dans la journée, qui ait pu l’irriter ?

Le docteur passa le chemin du retour à examiner chacun de ses actes, cherchant vainement ce qu’il avait pu faire de mal. Peut-être était-il trop bête pour comprendre. Peut-être était-ce cela, d’ailleurs, qui avait irrité Holmes – une nouvelle fois.

Et s’il décidait réellement de déménager, comme l’avait suggéré Lestrade ? Son cœur se fendillait à cette simple pensée. Oui, il pouvait se débrouiller pour payer l’entièreté du loyer, mais un Baker Street sans Holmes… Une vie sans Holmes… Non, non, non, il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il arriva devant la porte du 221b bien plus misérable qu’il ne l’avait quitté et demanda à la brave Madame Hudson de lui faire du thé.

Holmes n’était pas rentré.

Il mangea peu, ce soir-là, miné par la solitude du salon. Un horrible pressentiment pesait sur sa poitrine. Plus il revoyait le visage de Holmes lorsqu’il était entré dans le bureau de Lestrade, plus il était persuadé d’y lire de la peine et de la colère. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Et où était-il parti ? Se passait-il quelque chose de grave, dont le détective refusait de le mettre au courant ? Ne lui faisait-il pas confiance ? Risquait-il sa vie, en ce moment ?

Incapable de se concentrer assez pour lire ou écrire, il arpenta longuement le salon et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, au coin du feu mourant. Minuit, déjà. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Holmes découchait, bien sûr, et ce n’était pas la première fois non plus – ni la dernière – qu’il se rongeait les sangs en l’attendant.

L’aiguille tictaqua chaque seconde avec application, étirant un temps déjà horriblement long.

Enfin, sur les coups d’une heure et demi, on frappa à la porte du salon.

— Vous êtes encore réveillé, Docteur ? s’étonna Madame Hudson en entrant, une bougie à la main. Le jeune Wiggins est en bas, il souhaite vous parler… Je peux le faire monter ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Watson en sentant ses entrailles se nouer.

Le garçon des rues était-il là de la part de Holmes, ou pour l’informer de quelque chose ? Allons, allons, ce ne pouvait être grave…

Sa tentative de rationalisation s’effondra devant l’air paniqué de Wiggins lorsqu’il arriva dans le salon.

— Docteur ! s’exclama-t-il, visiblement soulagé de le trouver éveillé. Faut que vous veniez vite !

— Que se passe-t-il ? s’alarma Watson en se précipitant vers sa veste.

— C’est m’sieur Holmes… On l’a vu rentré au Dragon d’Or, vous voyez ? La fumerie d’opium, là. On s’est dit qu’il était sur une affaire, et qu’on aurait p’tet notre part à faire… C’est toujours bon pour nous, quand y nous donne une mission. Mais il était… Il était pas là comme détective, voyez ? Nous, on a surveillé un peu, au cas-où… Mais là, faudrait vraiment que vous veniez, docteur. Si vous plait. C’est pas qu’on s’fasse du souci, mais…

Watson dévalait déjà les escaliers.

~

Voir Holmes dans cet état lui creva le cœur. Était-il venu directement ici après les avoir quittés ? Combien de pipe avait-il fumé ?

Watson s’agenouilla et posa gentiment la main sur son épaule.

— Holmes…

Le dormeur grogna, la main serrée sur sa pipe, où brûlait encore une boule d’opium.

— Holmes, insista le docteur, la gorge serrée. C’est Watson. Vous m’entendez ?

Holmes entrouvrit les yeux, laissant paraître un regard vitreux qui secoua une nouvelle fois son ami.

— C’est Watson, répéta-t-il doucement. Vous m’entendez ? Il faut partir, à présent… Rentrer à Baker Street…

— Bah, répondit le détective d’une voix horriblement pâteuse. Baker Street… Trop, trop pauvre pour moi… M’en vais habiter… à Tombouctou. Tombou… ctou. Loin… loin…

Avait-il entendu sa conversation avec Lestrade ?

— Holmes, supplia Watson, la gorge affreusement serrée, venez avec moi.

— À Tombouctou !

Le docteur passa un bras ses épaules et le releva avec autorité, laissant tomber la pipe en terre, dont l’opium se répandit sur le parquet.

— Honorable client, intervint une voix.

Watson se retourna. Un vieil homme asiatique, habillé comme une caricature, se tenait debout devant lui, encadré de deux gardes à la musculature sur-développée.

— Nous vous prions de ne pas déranger nos consommateurs, reprit l’asiatique à la voix sirupeuse, les yeux luisant de menace.

— Celui-là a finis de consommer, répliqua Watson d’une voix où perçait la même dangerosité. Nous partons.

— Soyez raisonnable, monsieur…

Watson ne le laissa pas finir. Avec un éclat de regret, il laissa retomber Holmes sur sa paillasse et précipita son poing vers la mâchoire la plus proche.

Le combat fut bref. Il impliqua une commode enfoncée, une chaise sans dossier, une épaule déboitée, une dent déchaussée et un œil au beurre noir, suivit d’un docteur fonçant dans les rues de Witchapel avec un détective jeté en travers de l’épaule.

Ça n’avait jamais été son endroit favori, de toute façon.

~

Holmes ouvrit les yeux à regret. Tout lui faisait mal. Sa tête. Son corps. Ses pensées. Sa gorge était sèche, rapeuse, comme frottée au papier de verre, et ses cottes le lançaient quelque peu. Il fit un effort pour rassembler des bouts de souvenirs… La Duchesse… Watson et Lestrade… La fumerie… Watson… Les deux mastodontes fondant sur le docteur…

— Watson ! Cria-t-il en tournant la tête, affolé de ne pas se souvenir du reste.

— Je suis là, le rassura une voix familière, alourdie par la fatigue.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à Baker Street. Les épaules et la tête de son colocataire dépassait du bout du lit. Il était assit par terre, dos à lui.

— Watson, vous allez bien ? s’inquiéta-t-il en maudissant sa gorge sèche, qui rendait chaque mot douloureux.

Le docteur soupira et se tourna vers lui. Sa mâchoire était auréolée de teintes violettes, presque aussi sombres que ses cernes.

— Qu’est-ce qui vous a pris, Holmes ? Souffla-t-il d’une voix peinée. Je sais que vous prenez de la cocaïne de temps en temps, mais ça… ça c’était différent. Ce n’était pas dans un environnement que vous contrôliez, en doses raisonnables, c’était…

— Un moyen de perdre pied, soupira Holmes en se laissant retomber contre les oreillers. D’arrêter de penser.

— À quoi ? Le pressa doucement Watson en se déplaçant.

Il fit le tour du lit et s’agenouilla sur le sol, à ses côtés. Il faillit lui prendre la main, mais se retint au dernier instant. Holmes s’en aperçut, bien sûr, et sentit son cœur se serrer à la perte de ce contact.

— C’était idiot, s’excusa-t-il, comptant sur l’exceptionnalité de ses paroles pour se faire pardonner. Je suis désolé. Je ne recommencerai plus.

— J’espère ! Rétorqua son ami. Mais vous n’avez pas répondu, Holmes…

Le détective ferma les yeux.

— Peut-être vaut-il mieux que je ne réponde pas, mon cher Watson.

Il sentit une main serrer la sienne, une main rendue calleuse par les combats et l’exercice de la médecine, une main si familière qu’il aurait pu en la reproduire en pensée.

— Holmes, je vous en prie… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que je suis pour vous, mais j’espère au moins que vous me considérez comme un ami.

— Bien sûr ! Protesta l’intéressé en rouvrant les yeux.

Le visage de Watson était tout près du sien. Il aurait pu se perdre dans la clarté de son regard. Sa main libre se posa d’elle-même sur sa mâchoire tuméfiée, qu’il caressa du bout des doigts, exprimant l’immensité de son regret. Le docteur frémit, mais ne recula pas.

— Holmes, reprit-il dans un souffle, si quelque chose vous a bouleversé au point de vous pousser dans une fumerie, s’il vous plait, dites-le-moi ! Je ferais n’importe quoi pour vous aider…

Holmes sourit amèrement.

— Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit qui vous porte préjudice, mon cher Watson.

— Parce que vous transporter comme un sac de patate en plein Whitechapel ne m’a pas porté préjudice, peut-être ?

— Pardon ?

— Non, oubliez ça. Répondez à ma question. Je vous en prie. Je vous promets que rien de ce que vous ne pourrez dire ne changera mon opinion de vous.

— Vous êtes bien trop confiant, mon cher, rétorqua Holmes avec un sourire amer. Et si je vous avouais un meurtre ?

— Ça ne changerait rien.

— Un vol ?

— J’estimerais que vous avez vos raisons.

— D’avoir involontairement espionné votre conversation avec Lestrade ?

Cette fois, Watson fronça les sourcils.

— À propos de Baker Street ?

— Oui, soupira le détective.

— Mais que…

— « Je n’en ai aucune idée », avez-vous dit. « Peut-être qu’il prévoit de le faire lorsqu’il en aura le temps ».

Un silence s’inséra brièvement dans la conversation.

— Vous voudriez que je déménage, reprit Holmes, rongée d’amertume. Vous ne savez même pas ce qui me garde ici. Vous… Vous pensez que maintenant que j’ai assez d’argent, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que je m’en aille, et vous… Ça veut dire que vous prévoyez de faire de même, n’est-ce pas ? Je sais que nous nous sommes installé ensemble à cause d’un manque d’argent, mais je pensais… Je pensais vraiment… Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me tromper, vous savez. Le découvrir si brutalement a remis en cause tout ce que je pensais connaitre sur nous, et sur l’avenir.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller.

— Je me fiche de l’argent, Watson ! Vous devriez le savoir, pourtant ! Mais je n’ai jamais… Je n’ai jamais eu de foyer, de véritable foyer, avant d’habiter ici ! Et cet endroit… C’est ici que je suis devenu Sherlock Holmes, le détective consultant, c’est ici que je me suis construit, et je vois pas l’utilité d’en changer ! Je me sens chez moi avec Madame Hudson, Wiggins et la bande d’irrégulier, les deux fauteuils devant la cheminée… Vous. Vous êtes… Oh, Watson, je suis désolé, je crois que je vous aim…

La fin de sa phrase fut avalée par les lèvres de son colocataire, pressées contre les siennes. Il resta un instant figé, trop stupéfié pour réagir, avant de sentir Watson reculer. Alors ses mains se posèrent sur ses joues pour l’empêcher de partir et il l’embrassa en retour, le plus fort possible, conscient d’être brouillon, inexpérimenté, mais déjà ivre de la chaleur et du goût qu’il recueillait.

— Sherlock… balbutia le docteur en s’écartant légèrement, les yeux toujours clos. C’était la plus mauvaise de toutes vos déductions. Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne partiez pas, je n’ai jamais dit que je le souhaitais ! Jamais ! Vous m’avez tout donné, un sens à l’existence, un ami, un foyer, vous croyez que je vais vous laissez les reprendre aussi facilement ?

Holmes rit en l’attirant de nouveau à lui.

— Nous fûmes tous les deux d’affreux détectives, plaisanta-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur le fil d’une mâchoire tuméfiée.

Il glissa jusqu’au cou, étirant le col pour atteindre le creux de son épaule…

— Cela restera entre nous, murmura Watson en se glissant sur le lit pour l’embrasser plus facilement.

Et ainsi, au cœur de Baker Street, deux amants s’endormirent enlacés.


End file.
